You're The One I Want
by IloveGleeks22
Summary: Rachel has an amazing life , beautiful wife and kids BUT as she's on her way to fame there are a few things that get in the way . Will it be the new hot assistant she hired or the party lifestyle that comes with being an artist ? With Puck and Santana by her side will she be able to stay on the right path ?
1. Chapter 1

You're The One I Want

Summary: Rachel and Quinn are married. They have 2 kids Lea and Charlie. Rachel is on her way to becoming a star as a recording artist with her best friends Puck and Santana. Santana is her manager, while Puck is trying to figure out what to do with his life. Rachel is sort of lost and confused, She loves her family but she also loves the party lifestyle. Does she choose her family or does she love the newfound attention she's getting a little too much? She also has a new assistant that her wife isn't too happy about. Single Santana and single Puck. Quinn is a stay at home mom (at the moment).

Chapter 1:

I'm in my apartment going over business with Santana. We've come a long way since high school and I'm proud to say we are best friends now. I can trust her and she knows she can trust me. We talk about everything. She's the best manager anyone could have.

Santana: ''So we need to talk about this new situation in your life''

Rachel: ''What situation?''

Santana: ''Rachel, You know what I'm talking about.''

Rachel: ''No idea what you're talking about.''

Santana: ''Really?''

Rachel: ''Santana just say it''

Santana: ''Fine, What the hell were thinking when you decided to get an assistant?''

Rachel sighs and says ''I was thinking I needed an assistant''

Santana scoffs ''Bullshit Rachel, I've seen this assistant and if all assistants look and dress like her well then I need one too''

Rachel: ''I don't care about the way she dresses or how she looks, I needed someone who can handle business"

Santana smirks and thinks about what Rachel said ''So Rachel, is business the only thing she's handling these days''

Rachel: ''Santana please, I'm married. Happily Married.''

Santana: ''Happily huh? Quinn must not know of this assistant then''

Rachel: '' Not yet but when she does find out she'll be perfectly fine with it. My wife trusts me''

Santana looks at her like she's crazy ''Really Rachel? So you think Quinn is going to be okay with you having a hot ass green-eyed assistant that will be with you all of time while your away from your family? You have lost it.

I think about what Santana says and then I think about Quinn. She would be okay with it right? I mean she trusts me and we never had any issues before. But then I think about how Quinn used to be, Jealous and Possessive. No she's not like that anymore. Well I haven't given her a reason to be but still, we are happy and we have trust. I'm taken out of my thoughts by Santana.

Santana: ''So, You still think she'll be okay with it?''

Rachel: ''Shut up Santana''

Santana laughs ''I'm just trying to help Rach''

Rachel: ''Help? You? yeah right.''

Santana: ''But seriously, you need to get home and see your family because I need you in the studio tonight.

Rachel: ''Okay cool, I'll call you when I get there.''

AT HOME:

I open the door and let my family know I'm home. I see Lea and Charlie running towards me. I really miss my kids when I'm away. Lea looks just like me and Charlie looks just like Quinn. I had Charlie and she had Lea. Charlie has fluffy blond hair and hazel eyes just like his mom. Lea has bright brown eyes and long brown hair just like me. Charlie is 5 and Lea is 3.

Charlie and Lea: ''Momma, Momma''

Rachel: ''Hey my babies, I missed you so much'' I bend down to hug both of them and hold them in my arms

Charlie: ''Momma are u gonna watch spongebob with me?''

Rachel: ''Yes baby I would love to watch it with you''

Lea: ''you gonna watch it with me to momma?"

I laughs and say ''Of course sweetie''

I look up to see Quinn standing in the hall watching us and I smile at her.

I smirk and say ''Are you going to join in on this hug or did you not miss me?''

She laughs and comes over to join in. I love moments like this, being with family.

Quinn: ''So, How are things going with the album?" we pick the kids up and sit them on the couch to watch tv while Q and I walk to the kitchen

Me: ''Great, You know Santana is on my back making me work harder than ever''

Quinn laughs and says: ''I bet, she's probably loving every chance she gets to tell you what to do''

I laugh and say ''of course she does"

Quinn: ''I really missed you, did you know that?'' she moves closer to me and puts her arms around my neck as she pushes my back to the wall

I smirk: ''Hmm I think you should show me how much." Quinn smirks and kisses me hard

Our mouths moving together, showing each other how much we were missed. I reach my hand up and grab her shirt trying to lift it up over her head.

Quinn: ''The kids could come in at any minute.''

I lean my head back against the wall and say ''You're killing me Q. It's feels like forever since we last had sex.''

Quinn kisses me and says ''What about tonight?''

Me: ''Santana wants me in the studio.''

Quinn smirks and husks out ''We can make her wait'' she starts kissing me again and just as we're getting into it my phone rings

I look at Quinn and apologize as I answer the phone

ON THE PHONE:

Me: Hello

Jenna: Hey Rach

I look at Quinn and remember I still have to tell her about my new assistant

Me: Hey Jenna, How are you?

Quinn looks at me confused and I put a finger up to tell her to hold on

Jenna: I'm good, I was calling to remind you that we have to be at the studio tonight at 8

Me: Yeah Santana already told me but thanks for reminding me

Jenna: Yeah no problem but speaking of Santana, she is something else.

Me: Oh god, was she rude to you? I say as I get a little upset

Jenna laughs and says : No she's fine, we get along surprisingly.

Me: Well that's shocking, she rude to everyone else. Maybe's she fallen for your charm

Jenna acts innocent: I didn't know I had a charm. Care to inform me of this?

Me: Oh please, you know what I'm talking about. You make people fall in love with a look

Jenna laughs and jokingly says: Oh really? Are you saying you fell in love?

My heart flutters and I look nervous. I then realize Quinn was still in the kitchen with me. I look at her and she's fixing the kids a snack now. Thank god she didn't just see my face.

I laugh and say : I think you should get back to work

Jenna whines and says : Fine boss, way to ruin the fun.

Me: Yeah yeah , I'll call you later.

I hang up and turn to Quinn who is now looking at me with a raised eyebrow

Quinn: ''Who was that?''

Me: ''That was Jenna, my new assistant''

Quinn: ''Why did you get a new assistant? I thought Ryan was great''

Me: ''Quinn, Ryan was great at shopping and partying, not great for business''

Quinn: ''Well who is this new assistant? You seem to like her''

Me: ''Kurt told me about her so I had her do a few test runs to see if it would work and it did. She's pretty great''

Quinn just says: ''Hmm''

Me: ''what?''

Quinn: ''Nothing, I was just wondering why I haven't heard about this assistant until now"

Me: ''Q I meant to tell you, I've just been so busy lately and it slipped my mind.''

Quinn: ''Okay, so does Santana like her?''

Me: ''Yeah she does''

Quinn: ''Okay then she must be cool''

I laugh and say: ''Please, Santana probably just wants to sleep with her''

Quinn laughs and says: ''Your probably right''

I smile and say : ''I love you Q''

She smiles ''I love you too Rach''

We go into the living room with the kids and spend the rest of the time with them. I think back to what Jenna said and I try to figure out why I reacted that way. No one makes my heart flutter but Quinn. I don't know what's going on. There's no way I like Jenna. I mean she's smart, funny, hard working, beautiful and ….. why am I thinking about this. I have a beautiful and amazing family. There's no way I would mess that up. Right ?

END OF CHAPTER 1

Let me know what you guys think. Please review. Any questions or suggestions please let me know


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Here I am lying in a bed that's not mine and with a woman who's not my wife. She's running her hands through my hair and talking to me about something but I can't focus on what's she saying because I still can't believe what we just did. What I just did. I cheated on my wife with my assistant. The crazy part is I thought I would be disgusted and angry with myself afterwards but I'm not….It was amazing. As I continue to lay in bed I think back to how we ended up like this….

FLASHBACK:

I'm at Jenna's apartment hanging out with her and Puck. It's 11 o'clock and we just came from the studio. We been drinking since we got here, just having a little fun. Puck told us about how he and Kitty are no longer together because she caught him cheating. I'm sure I'll be hearing this story again from a very angry Quinn because Kitty is her little sister. Puck has never been the type to be faithful but I thought he was changing for Kitty.

Puck: ''I'm not changing who I am. I love women and I love sex.''

Jenna laughs and says ''I'm with you on that.''

Me: ''Puck don't you think maybe it's time to settle down with one woman?''

Puck looks at me like I'm crazy and says ''Hell no, just because you settled down doesn't mean i wanna settle down.''

Me: ''Marriage isn't the worst thing in the world Puck.''

Puck: ''Right….So you never once thought about hooking up with another woman?''

Jenna looks at me with a raised brow.

Me: ''Thinking about it and actually doing it are 2 different things.''

Puck: ''So if you could hook up with any woman knowing that Quinn would never find out, You wouldn't do it ?''

I think about this and I don't know. We all have fantasies and of course I wonder what it would be like if I was single but would I really do that to Quinn?

I shake my head and say: ''I don't know, maybe.''

Puck smiles and says ''Come on Rach, I know you and I've known you since middle school. We use to hookup with chicks all time, especially in College. I know you miss those days.''

I smile as I think back and Puck is right I do miss those days.

Me: ''Of course I do, we were pretty crazy in college.''

Jenna smiles and says ''How crazy?''

Puck: ''Different chick every night crazy.'' He laughs and I do to.

Jenna: ''Wow Rach, I wish I could've been there to see this.'' She winks at me.

Her phone rings and she goes to answer it . Puck is looking at me with a smirk on his face.

Me: ''What?''

Puck: ''She's hot''

Me: ''Shut up Puck''

Puck: ''I see why you hired her.''

Me: ''I hired her to work Puck.''

He looks at me like 'Yeah Right'

Puck: ''Rach, she's hot. I know you like her looks more than you like her work.'' He gives me a look that says Be Honest.

I sigh and say ''Okay your right I do think she's hot.''

He smirks and says ''So why haven't you hit that yet?''

I shake my head and say ''Really Puck? I'm not hitting anything because I'm married.''

Puck: ''Rach come on, have yourself a little bit of fun. What's going to happen when we make it big and you have women throwing themselves at you? You gonna turn all them down too? Look I know you love Q and your kids but I know deep down inside you wanna enjoy this whole experience. When we go on tour do you know how many women are going to want roll with us just because of who we are? Let's enjoy this shit Rach.''

I'm thinking about what he's saying and he's right. I should enjoy this. It was always our dream to become the biggest rockstars and take over the music world. Women just happen to come with the territory. It's nothing wrong with living 2 lives is it ? On the road I enjoy myself and when I'm home I'll be with my family. Jenna walks back in and apologizes for taking too long.

Puck: ''I need to take a smoke so I'll be outside.'' He leaves out

Jenna: ''You okay?'' I look at her confused

Me: ''Yeah why?''

Jenna: ''You just look like you have a lot on your mind.''

Me: ''Yeah you could say that, just a little stressed.'' Thinking about what Puck said really got to me

Jenna gets out of her chair and walks behind me. She puts her hands on my shoulders and I freeze.

Me: ''What are you doing?''

Jenna laughs and says ''Calm down, I'm just giving you a massage to relax. I can't let my boss be stressed out.''

Hearing that makes me feel some type of way but I don't really want to tell her to stop. I let her massage me and her hands are perfect.

Me: ''That feels amazing.'' I feel her hands stop and she leans down to whisper ''I think your amazing''

My heart flutters and I have this weird feeling in my stomach. I turn my head to look at her and I look in her eyes and that was a mistake. I leaned up to kiss her and she instantly responds. She's running her hand up and down my body and It feels good but I need more. I break the kiss to stand up and I pull her towards me and kiss her harder than before. I move run my hands down her back and over her ass and I squeeze it. She gasps and I stick my tongue in her mouth. She moans and I feel myself getting more turned on. I pull at hair a little and she moans.

''That's hot'' We hear Puck say and we jump apart. Jenna looks scared that he caught us

''Really Puck? You're an asshole.'' I glare at him

He puts his hands up and say ''Woah Rach I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but damn that was hot.''

Jenna looks a little embarrassed and says ''I'll let you two talk'' she walks out and goes into her bedroom.

Puck is smirking ''I knew it! So you finally listened to me and decided to have a little fun.''

Me: ''I don't know what happened, I guess I got caught up in the moment.''

Puck: ''Wait til I tell Santana'' He starts laughing

Me: ''Whatever, I need to go check on her.''

Puck: ''Yeah u should.'' He's smiling

I roll my eyes and walk towards Jenna's room. I knock on the door and she opens it. I go inside and we sit on the bed

''I'm Sorry'' We both say at the same time and we laugh.

Me: ''I'm sorry Puck is such an idiot.''

She laughs and says ''It's okay, I kind of shocked though. I thought he would be upset because he's also friends with your wife.''

I hear the word ''Wife'' and I realized that I actually just cheated. What am I doing? How could I do this to my family?

''I have to be honest Jenna, I am attracted to you and you are an amazing woman but I love my family and I never want to do anything to hurt them.''

She looks a little hurt but also understanding ''I get it Rach and I never want to come between you and your family but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do it again.''

I'm not really surprised because the way we were kissing not too long ago seemed like we've both been wanting to do that for a while.

Me: ''Believe me I would love to do it again but ….'' I was cut off by her kissing me. I start to kiss back and she starts to pull my shirt off

We stop kissing and stare into eachother's eyes while we take she's taking my clothes off and I'm taking off hers. We both stand in nothing but bra and panties. I throw her on the bed and I climb on top of her. We start kissing again and feeling all over eachother. I move my hands down her body to rub over her panties, she moans…and moans as I continue to rub. She breaks away from the kiss and whispers ''I need you''. I kiss my way down her body until I get to where I'm needed and I kiss her over the panties. She moans and grabs my hair. I look into her eyes as she lifts up so I can pull down her panties. She's very wet and I'm a little proud of myself knowing that I'm the reason. I bend my head down and stick my tongue out on her clit and she gasps and moans. I move my tongue around spelling my name. She's moving around and pulling on my hair whispering ''More please''. I slide 2 fingers in her slowly and pull out. She's moaning louder now. I start moving my finger's fast inside her.

''Feels so good baby'' …. ''Oh god Rach!'' ….''Don't stop'' ''Mmmmm'' …. She's moaning and Yelling

I pump my hands in and out faster and suck on her clit to help her ride out her orgasm.

''Rachellllllllll !'' she's breathing hard and fast. As she relaxes I pull my fingers out. I look at her and see that she still has her eyes closed.

Me: ''You okay?''

She laughs and says " I don't think I've ever felt this way before.''

Me: ''I'm gonna guess by the way you were screaming a little while ago that you have a good feeling.''

She laughs and hits my shoulder. I move up to lay next to her and we look into eachothers eyes.

Jenna: ''It's a great feeling…..But I do believe that it's my turn.'' She smirks and bites her bottom lip as she climbs on top of me.

END OF FLASHBACK

That's how it lead to this. What am I going to do now? I have to go home to Quinn and our kids and act like nothing's wrong. Did I really want to live two lives? Was I letting what Puck said to me mess with my head? Was he right?

''Are you listening to me babe?'' I hear Jenna say and I look at her

''Uhhh yeah, look Jenna I have to meet up with Santana in a hour so Puck and I have to go.'' I say as I get up and start putting my clothes on

''Okay, Do you need me today?'' I really need time and space to think about what I want so I say ''No, not today. I'll call you later though.''

I grab my shoes and walk out of the bedroom. I see Puck sleeping on the couch so I walk over and hit him with a pillow.

Puck turns over and looks up "You're an ass Rach'' I laugh and say ''Get up, It's time to go.''

He gets up and starts grabbing his things. We got everything and Jenna comes out the room in a robe and says ''See you Later''

Puck: ''Later Jenna, By the way you look great in the morning.'' He winks at her and I roll my eyes as she laughs

Me: ''Bye Jenna'' I say as I pull puck out the door. We walk towards the car and Puck stands there by the car on his side smirking.

Puck: ''So did you have fun last night?''

Me: ''Shut up and Get in the car.''

He laughs and gets in the driver's seat. ''I already know you had fun. I heard the whole damn thing'' he laughs ''I knew she was a screamer

I look at him and shake my head ''How can you make jokes right now?''

Puck: ''What?''

Me: ''I have to go home to my wife and pretend nothing ever happen.''

Puck: ''Rach look, Just go home and spend time with your family. Things that happen while away from home are things that stay away from home. Don't think about it. This comes with the lifestyle Rach, Enjoy it.''

I don't know why but I feel like maybe Puck is right. As long as I make time for my family and I keep my real life and my music life separate, everything will be okay. Maybe I can have my cake and eat it too. But is this really who I am? It's who I use to be before Quinn but I promised that when I settled down with Quinn I would be different. Wait ….I didn't call home last night. I always do to let Quinn know where I am and if I'm gonna be at Santana's after the studio. I'm sure she called Santana. Where the hell is my phone? I find my phone and see I have 12 missed calls. 7 from Quinn, 3 from Santana, 1 from Kurt and 1 from my mother.

''SHIT!''

''What's wrong?'' says Puck

Me: ''I missed Quinn's call, all 7…. she's gonna kill me.''

Puck: ''Yeah she's gonna be pissed.''

Me: '' I didn't call home last night and I missed 7 calls. I'm Dead''

Puck: ''Yeah she's gonna kill you''

What the hell? How could I forget to check in at home? Oh yeah, because I was drinking and having so much fun with Jenna. Ughhh what the hell am I supposed to tell Quinn?

Puck: ''Rach, I know your freaking out about Quinn but I kind of need to ask you for a favor''

''What is it?''

Puck: ''Well remember how I was saying last night that Kitty and I broke up?''

Me: ''Mhmm and?''

Puck: ''Well I was staying with her for a while until we got on our feet with the music and ….. I kind of need a place to stay''

I look at him like he's lost his mind. Quinn is already gonna kill me and he thinks it will be okay for him to live with us after what he did to Kitty. Quinn is gonna kill us both.

END OF CHAPTER 2

So I promise the story will get better but I had to do a chapter to show you guys how friends sometimes influence you to do things that aren't always right but eventually Rachel will learn that Santana and Puck are Single, She is NOT. I've NEVER written a Sex scene before so I don't know if it's good enough. There is so much more to go through with Rachel, I promise there will be more Quinn scenes. Next chapter will be a very angry Quinn. Do you think she will let Puck live with them? Lol Do you think she will find out about Jenna or will Rachel feel horrible and decide to come clean? Not anytime soon of course because there's still a lot of dirt to be done Please review. Any Questions or Suggestions please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

I get to my house and I'm a little nervous. I told Puck to stay in the car because I don't want to make my situation any worse. I walk up to the house and pull my keys out. I open the door and I hear the TV in the living room. I walk into the living room and I see Quinn watching Cartoons with the kids. I smile at the site of my family.

Me: ''Can I watch cartoons too?''

My kids hop off the couch and run to give me hugs. I missed them so much. I bend down to take both of them in my arms and squeeze them.

Charlie: ''momma I missed u''

Lea: ''i did too momma"

Me: ''I missed you guys too, so much" I kiss them both on the head.

Quinn gets off the couch and walks over to us.

Quinn: ''Charlie can you take your sister upstairs so Momma and I can talk?''

Charlie: ''yes mommy, come on lea let's go'' he takes Lea's hand and they run up the stairs

I walk over to the couch and sit down. Quinn continues to stand and glare at me.

Me: ''Q I'm sorry for not calling, I know I should've at least let you know where I was.''

Quinn: ''Rachel you have no idea how worried I was. I called Santana and she said she didn't hear from you all day, then I called Kurt and he didn't hear from you either. Rachel where the hell were you and why didn't you call me?

Me: ''Quinn I'm sorry, I was with Puck and-'' she cuts me off

Quinn: ''You were with Puck? Let me guess, you were drinking partying having such a good time that it slipped your mind. Am I right?''

Me: ''Quinn don't do that, Puck needed me last night. He was upset about the breakup with Kitty.''

Quinn: ''I don't give a shit about Puck being upset Rachel, He cheated on my sister so whatever it is he's going through he brought it on himself. He's an asshole Rachel and I hate when you're around him.''

Me: ''He's my best friend Quinn, I'm going to be there for him when he needs me.''

Quinn rolls her eyes and says ''All he cares about is HIM Rachel. He's a selfish jerk with no life. You have a family and you have responsibilities Rachel or did you forget that too?''

Me: ''Quinn I don't need you talking to me like I'm a child. I forgot to call and I'm sorry but don't try to make it seem like I'm never here for my family.''

Quinn: ''That's not what I said Rachel. I just want you to understand that you have a family at home and you can't be out partying like you're in college or something Rachel. I don't care about Puck or what he needed last night, you should've called and came home.''

Me: ''We weren't partying Quinn, I was there to comfort my friend. Is that what you really think I do when I say I'm going to the studio? I work hard Quinn and even though I hate being away from you and the kids, this is my dream and I thought as my wife you would support that.''

Quinn: ''I do Rachel and you know that, I've always supported what you did and what you wanted. But what about us Rachel? What about Charlie and Lea? Are we apart of this dream that you have?

This upset me. ''Really Q? How can you ask me something like that? You and our kids have always been apart of my dream. Are you trying to tell me that you don't think I want this? You think I just want to leave my family behind while I go pursue my career? That's just great Q.'' I stand up now

Quinn looks even more angry ''I never said that Rachel, I just don't want you to lose site of what's important. Spend more time with your family and gives us more of your attention instead of going out drinking with Puck!''

Me: ''Maybe I just needed a break last night!'' Quinn looks hurt now and I realize what I said was completely wrong ''Q that's not what I meant'' I feel horrible.

Quinn: ''No Rachel, that's obviously how you feel. If this is all too much for you and you feel that you need so much of a break from us then maybe you should go.''

Me: ''I don't need a break from you, I swear that's not what I meant to say.'' I try to hold her but she pulls away from me.

Quinn: ''I want you to leave Rachel.''

Me: ''No I'm not going anywhere, I chose the wrong words Q I'm so-'' She cuts me off

Quinn: ''Our kids are upstairs and I really don't want to do something that I'll regret Rachel. Leave..Now''

I know that once Quinn is like this It's no point in trying to talk right now. I walk to the door and I leave. I get back in the car and Puck looks worried.

''What happened Rach?''

Me: ''I messed up Puck, I feel like I'm losing my family''

Puck: ''It can't be that bad Rach''

Is he serious right now? ''Really Puck? I cheated on my wife who loves me and who's been there for me through everything and then I have the nerve to tell her that I needed a break from her. You should've saw the hurt in her eyes Puck. I didn't even mean to say it like that. I'm like the worst person in the world right now.''

Puck: ''Look Rach I'm sorry, I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it like that.''

Me: ''She pretty much kicked me out''

Puck sighs says: ''I know what will cheer you up'' he smirks and he starts the car and we drive away.

LATER:

Puck drove us to one of his friend's house who was having a party. Of course he would do this, he thinks partying is the solution to everything. We've been here for hours and it's still a house full of people. I'm in one of the rooms with this woman named Kayla. She came over and started talking to me about how she heard of the band and she thinks it cool. We somehow start kissing and it feels wrong. She push me down on the bed and she gets on top of me and starts kissing my neck. I close my eyes and all I see is the look in Quinn's eyes and the hurt look on her face. How could i be so stupid? I push the woman off me and I get off the bed.

Me: ''I'm sorry but I can't do this.''

I push through the crowd and make my way outside. I sit down on the steps and I think about the argument I had with Quinn. How can I fix it when I'm still I'm still doing the same thing? How can I say I love my family when I'm not there for them? How can I say I love my wife when I'm not being faithful and honest? How can I say I needed a break from the only people in my life who make me happy. Do I tell Quinn the truth? I start to cry as I think about all this. What if I lose them? I can't lose them. I won't lose them. I get up and I go through the house looking for Puck. Of course I find him with some girl making out. I tap his shoulder and say ''I need you to take me home.'' I'm a little drunk and emotional but I know home is where I need to be. Where I should be.

''Why are you crying Rach? ''

Me: ''I need you to take me home Puck.''

He pulls me away from the girl he was making out with and he says ''Rach come on relax, you see the chick I'm with? She's so damn hot and I really wanna bang her Rach please just give me a few minutes.''

I scoff and say ''Forget it Puck, I'll find a ride. Thanks for being there for me.'' I roll my eyes and walk away. He calls my name but I'm already moving through the crowd. I walk back outside and call the one person I know will be there for me.

''Hey, I really need you right now.''

A LITTLE WHILE LATER:

I'm in the car and I'm looking out the window. So many things running through my mind right now, it's giving me a headache. Santana doesn't even say a word to me. I know she's upset and maybe even a little disappointed.

Me: ''Thank you for coming to get me San."

Santana: ''Why didn't Puck take you home?''

Me: ''He wanted to screw some girl. He's such an asshole.''

Santana: ''Well that's a little funny, I was gonna say the same about you.''

I look a little confused

Santana: ''Rachel you know I'm always going to be here for you but I don't know what's gotten into you. Kurt went to your house today to see Quinn and the kids. He called and told me everything that Quinn told him about what happened today and I really just wanna punch you right now.''

Me: "I messed up San I know but I swear I will make it right.''

Santana: ''He also told me that Jessica was there. She was just leaving as he got there.''

This makes me angry. Jessica is one of Quinn's friends that I just don't like. I know she likes Quinn as more than a friend but Quinn doesn't want to believe it. It makes me angry to think about her comforting my wife. I know Quinn would never do anything like that but I don't trust Jessica.

Me: ''Don't try to upset me Santana.''

Santana: ''I'm not trying to upset you, I'm trying to tell you that if you keep messing up you will lose her Rachel. Then Jessica will be there to pick up all the pieces.''

Me: ''Whatever Santana, Quinn would never do that.'' I know she's trying to help but her way of helping makes me angry.

Santana looks at me like she knows something and it makes me mad but also nervous. ''What Santana?''

Santana: ''Is there something you need to tell me?'' What the hell is she talking about?

Me: ''Something like what?''

Santana: '' I got a phone call today from a very emotional Jenna saying how she didn't know what to do and she needed someone to talk too. I was confused at first about what it was she was talking about but then I finally put it all together. I know you slept with her Rachel.''

Why the hell would Jenna call Santana? Why would she tell anyone? SHIT! I don't need this right now.

Me: "Santana it was a mistake, I swear I never meant for that to happen and-''

Santana: ''Rachel just stop, How could you do that to Quinn? What happen to the Rachel that was 'Happily Married' and loved her wife so much?

I start to cry and say ''I do love my wife Santana and you know I do.''

Santana: ''Then why did I have to pick you up from a party at midnight when you should be home with your family?''

I just sit there and cry. How could I just screw everything up?

Santana sighs and says ''Look Rachel, you're my best friend and I love you that's why I have to be hard on you. If you don't stop all this I guarantee Quinn will leave you. I don't want you to lose your family Rachel so I'm gonna help you. But I will not help you if you mess up again, Got it?''

Me: ''I won't mess up again I promise.''

OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE:

Santana: ''Quinn is gonna be pissed, it's 1 am"

Me: ''She's already pissed Santana.'' I'm sure she's still upset about earlier

Santana: ''Rachel I need you to do me a favor.''

Me: ''Yeah?''

Santana: ''You need to stay away from Puck. He's no good for you Rachel, He's helping you throw away your family.''

I think about this and deep down I know she's right. I realize that even though all this is my fault, Puck never tried to stop me or at least try to make things better. I nod my head and Santana seems pleased with that.

Santana: ''Come to my house tomorrow and we'll talk more about it okay?''

Me: ''Yeah, thank you so much Santana.''

Santana: ''Yeah yeah , get the hell out of my car.'' She smiles and I do too

I get out of the car and I walk toward the house. I open the door and go inside.

I walk upstairs and I look into Charlie's room and see him sleeping. I go in and I kiss him on the head. I leave out and I look in Lea's room but she isn't in her bed. I know she must be sleeping in the bed with Quinn. I walk to my bedroom and I see Lea sleeping on the bed. I look around for Quinn and I realize she's in the bathroom. I kiss lea's head and I walk toward the bathroom. I knock on the door and she opens it.

Quinn: ''So you decided to come home?'' I look at her and I realize she was crying. It breaks my heart that I'm the reason why.

Me: ''Q can we talk please'' She walks out of the bathroom and I follow her. We walk downstairs and go into the living room.

Quinn: ''Talk Rachel.''

I sigh and say ''Quinn I am so sorry about what I said earlier, I never meant to say that and you know how much I love you and our kids. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I swear I will do anything to fix this.''

Quinn just looks at me and then finally says ''Rachel I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it. It's like your turning into someone else, someone that's not who I married. I love you Rachel but I swear to you I will not put up with this anymore. You come home after midnight, I don't know where you were or who you were with but I'm pretty sure Puck is involved in some way. If you want to be free and do what you want without a care in the world then go do it Rachel, because I will not put myself or my kids through this. I need my wife back and our kids need you. You either straighten up or I promise you Rachel I will take Charlie and Lea and we will leave. Don't make me do something that I don't want to do Rachel.'' I sit on the couch and put my head down in my hands and start to cry.

''I'm so sorry Quinn'' I whisper through my tears. I look up at her and I see tears fall from her eyes.

I get up and move towards her but she puts her hands up to stop me. She turns away and walks upstairs. Quinn and I have been through many arguments but she's never threatened to leave me before or take our kids away. I've really messed up and I need to fix it.. In my head I come up with a list of how to make things better.

1 . I have to take a break from music to focus on my family

2 . Stay away from Puck

3 . Fire Jenna

END OF CHAPTER 3

So guys what do you think? How do you think Jenna is going to react? I know some of you guys wanted good Santana and I did too so I hope you liked it. Puck is absolutely the worst huh? Do you think he will ever change? Maybe…. What do you guys think about Rachel? Will she mess up again or did Quinn scare her enough to make her do the right thing? When will Quinn find out about the cheating? You'll have to wait and see


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

I wake up and I realize I'm sleeping on the couch. I look at my phone and It 's 11:50 am, I also see I have 2 missed calls from Jenna and a text from her saying '**We** **need to talk Rachel, I can't just forget what happened'** I can't deal with that right now. I get up and go into the kitchen and I see a note on the table.

_Took the kids to my mother's house, she's keeping them for the night. I'll be back around 5._

Well since the kids are gone for the night, maybe I can do something special for Quinn. Maybe get a few candles, order some food and get some roses. Hmm I think I will. I then remember I have to see Santana today. I go shower and get ready to go.

AT SANTANA'S HOUSE:

Santana: ''So let's talk about this Jenna thing first.''

Me: ''Okay, well I haven't fired her yet. She's called me twice already and she sent a text.''

Santana: ''What did she say?''

Me: ''That we needed to talk and she can't just forget about what happened.''

Santana: ''Okay, I need to ask you a few questions first before I can tell you how to handle it.''

I nod my head and say ''Okay''

Santana: ''Was it only one time?''

Me: ''Yes"

Santana: ''Do you or have you ever had feelings for her?''

Me: ''No, of course not''

Santana: ''Have you ever had talks about feelings or being together?

Me: ''Hell no Santana''

She puts her hands up and says ''Hey relax, I just need to know everything that happened between you two. This girl could be batshit crazy for all we know.''

Me: ''Well we never talked about feelings or relationships. We had sex and that's it.''

Santana: ''It sounds like this should be easy then, fire her ass but don't be rude about it. I mean you did have sex with her so just let her down gently or some shit.''

Me: ''Yeah I will, I guess I have time to do it today.''

Santana: ''The sooner the better Rachel. So how were things when you got home?''

Me: ''Quinn told me that if I mess up again it's pretty much over.''

Santana sighs and says ''Have you thought about telling her about Jenna?''

Me: ''No, I can't do that Santana. She'll leave me and I can't lose them.''

Santana: ''Rachel think about this, If you tell her of course she will be angry and probably kick you out but at least you were honest about it. She might be able to forgive you eventually BUT if she finds out from someone else or if she finds out by herself, it will only make it worst.''

Me: ''So I'm supposed to tell her and then just be prepared to lose my family? She won't find out Santana. I can't lose her and I won't.''

Santana: ''Rachel you made this mistake and you need to fix it. You said that you wanted to make things better, am I right?''

Me: ''Yes I do want to make things better but-'' She cuts me off and says

Santana: ''No Rachel, Tell her the truth. I promise you that it will count for something in.''

I think about what Santana says and she's right. I have to come clean and tell her everything. I can't keep this a secret anymore, it's killing me to. I want a fresh start with my family and the only way to have that is to be honest from this point on.

Me: ''You're right. I have to tell her and I will. She's probably going to leave me.'' I start to tear up a little

Santana: ''Look if things go wrong you know you can always stay here with me. I'm always here for you.''

Me: ''I know. We've always been like family.''

Santana: ''No, we're the real thing.'' She smiles and I do too. I don't know what I would do without Santana.

Me: ''Well I'm going to call Jenna and get this over with.''

Santana: ''Call me if you need me.''

I leave Santana's house and drive back to mine. I sit here and think about what I'm going to do. I pick up my phone and call my dad's. It's been awhile since I talked to them. They call me a lot but I haven't had time to call them lately. They talk to Quinn and the kids almost everyday. My dad Hiram has his own business called Berry Corporation, It's a family business and he's always wanted me to work there. I had other dreams so it never happened. My daddy Leroy always supported my music career and never wanted to force me into doing it.

''Rachel, where have you been? Your father and I have been trying to get in touch with you.'' Daddy seems a little upset

Me: ''I know daddy and I'm sorry I've just been busy. How are you guys?''

Leroy: ''We are fine Star, we've just been worried about you.'' Daddy's called me Star since I was a little girl. It always puts a smile on my face.

Me: ''Why would you be worried?''

Leroy: ''Well you haven't been answering your phone and when Quinn brings the kids to see us you never come with them. Are you two having problems baby?''

Me: ''No daddy it's fine. I'll come next time I promise. How is Dad?'' I change the subject because I don't want to get into that right now.

Leroy: ''He's good honey, he misses you.''

Me: ''I miss you guys too.'' I feel bad that I haven't been by to see them in a while.

Leroy: ''Are you sure everything is okay Star?''

I sigh and say '' Yeah daddy everything is fine.'' I don't want to worry them and I don't need them to be disappointed in me right now.

Me: ''I have to go daddy but I promise I'll see you soon though.''

Leroy: ''Okay baby, Make sure you kiss my grandbabies for me. I love you Star.''

Me: ''I will and I love you too daddy.''

I hang up the phone and decide that it's time I talk to Jenna. I call her and tell her to meet me at a park that's not too far from my home. I didn't want to take her to a restaurant or somewhere that would look to suspicious. I know a lot of people and I don't need anyone to suspect anything.

AT THE PARK:

We sit down on a bench and look at the ducks in the pond. She's not talking so I think I should start.

Me: ''Look Jenna, I'm sorry about what happened between us. It was wrong and unprofessional of me to do. I wasn't thinking that night about what I was risking and I messed up. I called you here to tell you that I have to fire you as my assistant. It's the right thing to do for me and my family.''

She's now looking at me but she doesn't say anything

Me: ''You going to say something?''

Jenna: ''You're right, I know what we did was wrong and unprofessional but I can't say I regret it Rachel. We have an attraction to each other and you can't deny that. What we had was special and-"

Me: ''Jenna what are you talking about? We had sex one time and that's it. Don't make it more than what it was.''

Jenna: ''So are you saying you didn't feel anything Rachel? It was just sex to you?''

Me: ''That's exactly what I'm saying Jenna. I don't have feelings for you and I'm sorry if I lead you on.''

Jenna: ''You're sorry if you lead me on? We had sex Rachel! You could've stopped it but you didn't. You wanted it as much as I did. I guess you just hire people just to fuck them and then throw them away like trash when you feel like it!''

Me: ''Jenna I'm sorry for-'' She cuts me off

Jenna: ''Fuck you Rachel, You don't have to worry about me anymore.'' She gets up and walks away

I feel a little bad that it ended that way but I'm just glad I finally did it. My phone rings and it's Puck.

Me: ''Hello''

Puck: ''Hey Rach, You're not still mad at me are you?''

Me: ''Yeah Puck I am, I needed you and you ditched me to bang some chick.''

Puck: ''Rach I'm sorry, I swear I am. I wasn't thinking.''

Me: ''Just forget it Puck''

He sighs and says "Well how are things with Q? Did she flip when you got home?''

Me: ''She gave me a warning that if I mess up again I will lose her.''

Puck: ''Rach come on, Q will never leave you. She loves you way too much. It's an empty threat.''

Me: ''Puck she's not joking. The look in her eyes when she threatened to leave looked pretty damn serious to me.''

Puck: ''Well what are you going to do?''

Me: ''I'm going to tell her everything Puck.''

Puck: ''Rach are you crazy? Why would you do that?''

Me: ''I have to be honest Puck. I can't hold this in and try to make a happy life pretending I didn't cheat on my wife. It wouldn't be real and she deserves to know the truth.''

Puck: ''So you're just going to tell her and lose your family? Don't do this Rach. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.''

I'm starting to realize that he really is an asshole sometimes. Santana was right, maybe I need to back away from Puck a little.

Me: ''Puck I have to go, I'll call you later.''

Puck: ''Okay well if things don't work out give me a call and we can go get a few drinks and hit the club.''

He's such an idiot sometimes. Wait, Where has he been staying?

Me: ''Puck where have you been staying?''

Puck: ''I'm staying with the chick from the party, she thinks that we're dating.'' He laughs and then says ''I'll just be there until I find a place.''

Me: ''Right, bye Puck.''

I don't know if he will ever change but I really hope so. I leave the park and go back home. Quinn should be coming in soon. Am I really ready to tell her? She wasn't joking when she said she would leave. Will she stay and work things out or Will she leave? When Quinn is hurt she always needs space. She has to have time to think about things before she makes a decision. I just hope it will be a decision that will keep her and my kids in my life. I hear keys in the door and I know that Quinn is home. I walk over to the door as it opens.

Me: ''Hey Q''

Quinn: ''Hey, were you here all day?''

Me: ''No I had a few errands to run, I got back a while ago.''

Quinn takes her jacket off and hangs it up.

Me: ''How are things with your mom?''

Quinn: ''Things are good, she was really happy to see the kids. She's always home alone so I think having them around really makes her feel better.''

Me: ''Yeah that's good, they always say they love being there.''

Quinn: ''Yeah because she spoils them with gifts and snacks.'' She laughs and I do too. I realize this might be the last time I see her smile and it breaks my heart.

I must be thinking too much because she asks ''Are you okay Rach?''

Me: ''Quinn can we sit down and talk?'' She looks confused but nods her head.

We go into the living room and sit down on the couch.

Me: ''Q you know that I love you right?''

Quinn: ''Rach, what's wrong?''

Me: ''Q I just need you to listen to me. Okay?''

Quinn: ''Okay"

Me: ''The first time we met, I already knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. Everything about you made me fall in love with you. The day we got married was one of the best days of my life because I knew then that you were mine forever. I never thought that someone like me would lucky enough to have someone as amazing as you. Then we decided that we wanted to have Charlie and Lea and that was also one of the best days of my life. I can't picture a life without them. I can't picture a life without you. I know I have been messing up a lot lately but I promise you it has nothing to do with you or our kids. You've done nothing but love me Q and you deserve a lot more than what I've been giving. I love you more than you can imagine Quinn.''

I'm crying and she's crying too. This is probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do but I know I have to.

Me: ''After I tell you this you'll probably want nothing to do with me but I need to tell you.''

Quinn is still crying but whispers ''Tell me what Rachel?''

It's Time to stand up and take responsibility Rachel. No more being a coward. No more hiding.

Me: ''I cheated on you Quinn.''

END OF CHAPTER 4

What did you guys think? What do you think will happen next? I love Santana in this story, she's pretty amazing. Do you think that's the last time we'll be seeing Jenna? Do you think Quinn will leave or is Rachel going to be the one packing her bags? Kurt, Kitty, Leroy, Hiram, Mercedes and Jessica will be in the next chapter.


End file.
